


Wings

by hungrynovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrynovak/pseuds/hungrynovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has feelings for Castiel. He has never showed them, but in this rare case, he finally will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> If you are not a fan of smut or Destiel, stop reading as of now. It gets very smutty.

"Oh come on, Cas! Let me see them!" Dean yells as they walk from the kitchen of the bunker to the showers. "No, Dean. They are not just a present I can open up. They have to be needed, really needed, to be seen by the human eye." Castiel lies. That finally shut him up.

Dean has been bugging Castiel about revealing his wings to him for a few days now and Castiel has simply denied the request because it took too much energy from his grace to do so, and it only worked on rare cases.

"PLEASEEE." Dean begs like a baby. He drops to the floor, and grabs hold of Castiels leg. He doesnt let go. "Dean, oh my gosh. You're such a child. LET GO!" Castiel kicks him off.

Angels usually tend to leave their wings from showing because of a secret that only we know.. The wings only show themselves when someone is being aroused or loved and cared for by someone else. Yeah, I know. Whover made the rules is stupid.

When Dean finally stops holding on to Castiel's leg, Castiel walks himself towards the shower room and Dean follows. Castiel lets out a sigh of frustration. "Dean, you remember that little talk we had about private space? Yeah, you really need to remember that. Now, let me shower in peace." Castiel walks into the stone floor and into a shower. He slowly undresses himself.

Dean walks into the shower room and tries to keep himself from making any noise. This isnt a very odd thing for Dean. This is what helps him get off at night. The sight of Castiel ; alone and naked ; very vulnerable. Dean hasnt been open about his sexuality because of how his younger brother, Sammy would take it.

Dean continues to look through the see-through shower curtain. He can see Castiel, every bit of him. His nice, smooth legs. His muscular back. His nice, strong arms that Dean just dreams to cuddle up to. He takes it all in, and breathes.

Today, he feels different. Today Dean longs for something that he's craved for so long, love. Today is the day that Dean tells Castiel how he truly feels.

He looks down at the ground, and takes one step. He takes a few more, and panics. "No, you can do this.." Dean mutters to himself. He stops and looks up at Castiel. For a moment, everything freezes. Dean's underwear begin to tighten up and Castiel turns and sees him.

Dean walks forward, straight to the shower curtain. He takes all of his clothes off and looks up at Castiel for agreement. Castiel nods slowly and Dean pushes all his clothes aside and glides in.

Butterflies.. Dean hasnt felt butterflies since the day he first saw Castiel. Cas wraps his strong muscular hands around him and they look at one another, water running on their bodies. "From the videos I've seen, we're supposed to kiss now..." Castiel says and Dean laughs.

Because of the height difference, Dean leans down and faces Castiel. "Make a move, little angel." Dean teases and Castiel laughs. None of them move, not wanting to be the first to make a move. Dean wonders what Castiel is thinking.

Suddenly, a rare side of Castiel shows itself as Castiel pushes Dean towards the hard wall, Dean grunting. He leans into him and kisses him passionately. Dean responds by switching positions with Cas and pulling his hair lightly. He places one hand on the back of Castiel's back, and slowly moves down until he reaches his ass. He grabs on to it, and bites Castiel's lip at the same time.

Castiel moans into his mouth, not a loud moan, but a smooth moan that makes Dean's body shudder. Castiel responds by thrusting his body forward and grunting again. The electricity between them is unbearable... "Dean, I wanna try something..." Castiel whispers. Dean nods his head.

Castiel gets down on his knees slowly, kissing every bit of skin available. Dean watches as Castiel grabs on to his dick and rubs slowly. There's no need for it to get hard, due to the fact that it already is. Castiel looks up at Dean once more, waiting for approval. Dean bites his lip and Cas takes that as a yes.

Castiel leans close and sticks the dick into his mouth. Dean begins to wiggle and moan. "Cassssssssssss...." Dean moans softly. Castiel goes down on him once again and rubs faster. Castiel, oh Castiel... He acts like he's such an expert at this. He plays with Dean's head in his mouth. Dean scratches the wall strongly and moans once again.

When Castiel's mouth starts to hurt, Dean shuts off the water and pulls Castiel behind him. They run to Dean's bedroom quickly so Sam cant find them. Dean locks the door behind him and pushes Cas into the bed. "I've waited for this for so long.." Dean whispers in Castiel's ear and kisses his neck. He sucks on the skin in Castiel's neck. It leaves a purple mark on the skin. "Mine" Dean thinks to himself and smiles.

"Dean, I have something to say..." Castiel says, pushing Dean back softly. Dean is caught by shock. "Uh, yeah?" Dean gets off him slowly. "No, stay here.. I just wanna tell you... Im a virgin..." Castiel says and his cheeks get red. Dean laughs while Cas punches him playfully. "Dont laugh.. I'm serious..." Cas says.

Dean ignores him and goes back on top of him. They are naked, their bodies rubbing against one another, making friction. Castiel finally moans for a second time and Dean feels successful.

"Do you have...?" Castiel asks. Dean nods and they go back to kissing and eating one another's bodies. Dean thinks at the back of his head about the fact that Castiel is a virgin and he has lube, but he doesn't think that'd be fun for a first time. Dean gets off Castiel, and pulls him to the center of the bed, where he makes him stand on all fours and spread his legs.

Dean goes down on him, slowly at first, but with more speed and force afterwards. Castiel groans and jerks away after a while, agreeing that he is finally open. Dean jumps over the bed, opens a drawer and finds a condom. He breaks it open and puts it on.

He goes back and faces Castiel's ass, which is pointed upward, ready. Dean pulls in slowly, giving Castiel time to stretch himself open. When Dean is fully inside, he begins to gain speed. Castiel groans and Dean pulls at his hair with full force. He places small kisses on Castiel's back as he gains force.

Every few pounds, Dean hits Castiel's prostate and it Cas makes this really sexy sound between a groan, a scream and a moan. Castiel yells and the thought of Sam walking in on them is in the back of Dean's head. He doesn't care, honestly. He's wanted this for so long, and he's gonna enjoy it. He thrusts faster and faster, feeling Castiel's ass clap at his thighs.

With every pound, Dean's vision gets darker around the edges and Castiel groans even louder than he did the last time. "Wait!!" Castiel yells. Dean stops quickly and looks at him. "What?" Dean asks.

Castiel makes Dean get off him. He turns towards him, takes his condom off, and bring his mouth closer to Dean's dick. He starts rubbing faster and faster, making Dean's toes curl. Dean pulls Castiel's hair and Castiel rubs even faster. Finally, Dean comes with a huge scream into Castiel's mouth.

After the climax, Dean brings his dick away from Castiel's mouth and Castiel swallows al of it.

He looks up at Dean and smiles. "Dean, I love you.." Castiel finally confesses. Dean smiles, still trying to shake off the climax.

When the climax has finally left, Castiel stares at Dean, waiting for him to say something back. Dean feels like an asshole.. "I..." Dean chokes. Castiel bites his lip and looks frustrated. "Forget it..." Castiel says and gets up to leave. Dean grabs hold of his wrist and pulls him back. "I love you. I've been wanting this for so long. Don't leave me..." Dean finally says.

Castiel smiles, and grabs one of Dean's tees. He puts it on, still with no pants on, and Cuddles up to Dean. Before they drift off, Dean feels a small feather on his nose. He opens his eyes and sees Castiel's wings... Castiel cuddles up closer and smiles. They fall asleep in each other's comfort.


End file.
